REMEMBER
by HaerinAhn
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! / yunjae fanfic / Dan Jaejoong pun mempertemukan Yunho dengan Changmin, dan semuanya dimulai dari awal.. "Kim Jaejoong imnida..." / mian lama update :" / RnR to this last CHAP! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **** r**

**Cast : YUNJAE is REAL!**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

**Summary : **Yunho adalah seorang amnesia (setidaknya itulah yang diketahui Youngwoong). Sementara ia sendiri masih sibuk bersembunyi di balik kehidupannya yang lalu. Nama changmin tak akan bisa lepas dari kedua pasangan ini.

...

Tanpa meninggalkan SMILE saya kembali menerbitkan -?- ff ini. Ini ff ketiga yang saya publish di sini.. sebenernya ini ff pernah saya publish di salah satu blog fanfic dengan cast yang berbeda. Tapi karena saya sedang gila yunjae, maka main cast diganti yunjae aja. Hohoho maaf kalo masih ada beberapa kata yang tidak berkenan sebelumnya. :P

...

HAPPY READING~~

RnR please~

Chapter 1

**Kim Youngwoong POV**

Semilir angin sore itu benar-benar menyentuh kulitku, membuatku semakin menggigil di tengah musim dingin yang sepi ini, membuatku harus benar-benar merekatkan jaketku dan menutup jendela apartemen ini rapat-rapat serta menyalakan pemanas ruangan hingga mencapai titik maksimum.

Setelah semuanya kurasa cukup, kemudian aku duduk di sofa dan kembali melanjutkan bacaanku yang tertunda sebelumnya. Kegantungkan kembali kacamataku dan kufokuskan kembali mataku pada kata-kata yang tertera rapih di dalam buku yang ku genggam ini.

"Your lovely… Shim CHangmin!"

Aku melihat secarik kertas tergantung di tangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku. Tatapannya kesal dan terkesan tajam. Begitupun suaranya, terkesan dingin.

"Yunho-ah, sejak kapan kau masuk?" Tanyaku polos sembari menengadahkan kepalaku melihatnya dan kemudian menyimpan kertas yang diberikannya.

"Tidak selama seperti aku menunggu orang yang bernama Shim Changmin itu muncul di hadapanku!" Jawabnya ringan dan kini terkesan santai. Karena kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya duduk di sampingku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu. Sebuah kalimat yang selalu dinyatakannya bila bertemu denganku. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku harus diam ketika menjawabnya.

Mianhae Yunho-ah… tapi inilah aku…

"Aku lapar… apa kau punya makanan?" Tanyanya kemudian yang akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lihat saja di lemari makan!" Jawabku ringan.

"Aish. Tapi aku malas memakan makananmu. Aku ingin kita makan di luar sekarang!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi bertanya padaku apakah a—"

Yunho segera menyimpan telapak tangannya di mulutku. Dia membekapku dan membuatku hanya mampu diam dan meronta manja.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan celotehanmu. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanya makanan!" Kata Yunho yang masih membekap mulutku. "Sekarang simpan bukumu dan ikut aku!"

…

Akhir-akhir ini kebisuan sering menyelimuti aku dan Yunho, yang kemudian menuntun kami dalam kegemingan. Begitu pun saat ini, kami hanya diam setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit di dalam mobil ini.

Hanya suara deru mesin yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku hidup dan masih mendengar. Tanpa berani aku melihat Yunho yang berada di sampingku, aku menatap jalan-jalan yang ku lalui sore itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa canggung melihatnya. Berbeda dengan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Kim Youngwoong bertemu dengannya.

*flash back*

_Seorang Jung Yunho terbaring lemah di hadapanku. Darah melumuri seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Tak terdengar suara ataupun rintihan. Karen__a__ matanya benar-benar tertutup rapat. _

_Seorang Jung Yunho, korban kecelakaan antara dua mobil itu benar-benar tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapanku._

_Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, aku segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. _

_Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar dokter telah mem__v__onisnya… Amnesia…_

…

_Aku melihatnya berangsur pulih setelah beberapa hari ia dirawat di Rumah sakit ini. Fisiknya membaik walaupun psikisnya… ia tak mengenali dirinya sendiri._

"_Namamu Jung Yunho… Dan aku Kim Youngwoong… temanmu!" _

_Dan saat itulah pertama kali aku memperkenalkan Kim Youngwoong padanya. _

*End of Flash back*

…

18.37… jam digital yang melingkar di lengaku telah membuatku semakin menyadari ketidakmengertianku padanya hari ini! Dia membawaku terus menyusuri jalan raya ini selama enam puluh menit tanpa henti, tanpa suara dan sepertinya tanpa tujuan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyaku yang akhirnya tak sabar dalam kegemingan.

"Makan!" Jawabnya dingin tanpa melihatku.

"Kita sudah melewati lima Restaurant!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan membawamu ke Restaurant!"

"Tapi…!"

Aku kembali diam, karena aku tahu Yunho tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku saat ini. Tampak ragu, aku mencoba membuka handphoneku dan mengoak-atiknya tanpa arah.

"Changminkah?" Tanya Yunho dingin dan tiba-tiba.

"Hemm ..."

"Katakan padanya, _kau sibuk_!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menemaniku!" Jawab Yunho yang akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, hingga membuatku sedikit terlonjak ke depan, namun tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman. "Aku tidak ingin ada Changmin!"

Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dan memancarkan ketidakmengertian. Tetap membisu dalam pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

…

Akhirnya tepat pukul tujuh malam, Yunho membawaku duduk di sebuah bukit luas tak berjeda. Disana hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau yang berselimut bintang malam.

Tak seorang pun yang ada di sana selain aku dan Yunho. Kesunyian yang menemani kami terasa hangat ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap bintang yang tersenyum cantik menyambut kedatanganku.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Yunho mengejutkan.

"…"

Aku bergeming. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Yunho menjauh. Ia memperlihatkan punggungnya padaku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Kemana orang itu?

Tapi entah perasaan apa yang dapat membuatku yakin bahwa Yunho akan kembali dan duduk di sampingku di sini!

**Jung Yunho POV**

Aku melihatnya duduk dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bintang yang ada di atasnya. Senyumnya terukir lembut, tak heran bila bintang-bintang itu juga tersenyum cantik membalasnya.

Langkah kakiku semakin dekat dengannya, setelah tadi aku membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman.

…

Aku duduk tanpa bersuara di sampingnya. Sebelum kembali menjadi Yunho yang sebelumnya.

…

Aku menyimpan sebagian makanan dan minuman yang kubeli untuknya.

"Makanlah! Bintang itu juga tahu kau lapar!" Aku melihat Youngwoong melihatku tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mambawaku kesini?" Tanyanya polos.

"Aku akan menyiksamu, membunuhmu, memasukanmu ke keranjang dan melemparkannya ke jurang itu! Hahahaha…"

"Aish…"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ingin kau menemaniku makan, kenapa kau masih bertanya maksud ku?"

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Jangan Tanya kenapa!" Potongku yang kemudian aku segera memakan makanan yang ada di tanganku saat itu juga.

…

Makanan yang ada dalam genggamanku pun habis dalam waktu cepat! *mungkin karena aku benar-benar lapar! Hahaha*. Namun, saat aku melirik Youngwoong, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Mungkinkah ia marah padaku?

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Tanyaku sungkan tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan!" Jawabnya ringan.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Aniyo…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Akhirnya Youngwoong melihatku.

"Lupakanlah!"

…

"Yunho-ah…" Tanya Youngwoong tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama kami bergeming.

"Mworago?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Aniyo… aku benci bila kau mulai bersikap formal padaku!"

"Jahat sekali kau!"

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Ppali!" Tanyaku yang mulai penasaran

"Aniyo… tidak jadi!"

"Kau…"

*Tuk* Jawabku yang kemudian memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit yang ku pegang. "Ppali! Katakanlah! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti itu?"

"Ya! Yunho-ah… Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

"Arraseo…" Jawabnya yang setelah itu membenarkan duduknya agar terlihat nyaman.

"…"

"Aku harap kau tidak marah!"

"Nae…"

"Apa kau merindukan masa lalumu?"

Sesaat aku hanya bisa diam, tanpa jawaban pasti, aku memancarkan pertanyaan untuknya.

"…"

"Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku yang mencoba meyakinkan pertanyaannya.

"A… Aniyo… aku hanya bertanya! Bila kau tidak ingin menjawabnya tak apa! Arraseo…"

"…"

"…"

"Sejujurnya… aku merindukan masa laluku! Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang Jung Yunho yang kau ceritakan seperti saat itu, aku ingin merasakan ketika aku menjadi temanmu dulu di high school! Aku ingin mengingat kembali bagaimana saat-saat aku bersamamu saat itu! Aku ingin merasakan kedekatan itu!"

"Bukankah saat ini, kita juga dekat?"

"Nae… hanya saja, pasti dulu tanpa Changmin kan?"

"…"

"Sekarang! Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku melanjutkan.

"Mwo?"

"Entah kenapa, aku sering mengingat nama Jaejoong. Apakah dia salah satu orang yang berada dalam masa laluku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia?"

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"Mwo? A…a…"

"Tak apa bila kau tidak bisa menceritakannya. Mungkin memang dulu aku tidak mengenalnya…" Akhir kalimatku diikuti dengan senyum kecilku melihatnya.

Kembali aku melihat bintang, dan mencoba tak mengkhiraukan apa yang sedang melanda Youngwoong saat ini. Mianhae Youngwoong-ah…

TBC~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Remember**

**Cast : YUNJAE COUPLE!**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

**Summary : **Yunho adalah seorang amnesia (setidaknya itulah yang diketahui Youngwoong). Sementara ia sendiri masih sibuk bersembunyi di balik kehidupannya yang lalu. Nama changmin tak akan bisa lepas dari kedua pasangan ini.

...

Chapetr 2 is up!

Gomawo buat para reviewer yang udah review. :P

Happy Reading~~

Chap sebelumnya :

"Entah kenapa, aku sering mengingat nama Jaejoong. Apakah dia salah satu orang yang berada dalam masa laluku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia?"

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"Mwo? A…a…"

"Tak apa bila kau tidak bisa menceritakannya. Mungkin memang dulu aku tidak mengenalnya…" Akhir kalimatku diikuti dengan senyum kecilku melihatnya.

Kembali aku melihat bintang, dan mencoba tak mengkhiraukan apa yang sedang melanda Youngwoong saat ini. Mianhae Youngwoong-ah…

...

Chapter 2

**Kim Youngwoong pov**

Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kenapa kau masih mengingat nama itu? Nama yang seharusnya menjadi orang pertamamu untuk kau lupakan Yunho-ah! Sangat terlarang bagimu untuk mengingatnya. Kau tidak boleh mengingat namja itu…

Beranikah aku bertanya padanya 'kenapa?'…entah kenapa aku merasa kelu ketika aku mencoba membuka mulutku. Keterkejutan itu memang datang terlalu mendadak. Membuatku harus diam seketika, membuatku tidak bisa berkutik seperti ini.

Namun, bila aku bersikap seperti ini, aku takut Yunho akan semakin menyadari kejanggalan Jaejoong saat ini dan dia akan semakin menyudutkanku ketika dia tahu siapa Jaejoong, Akh… aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Tuhan… tolong aku… apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?

…

"Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?" Tanyaku dingin tanpa melihat Yunho.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Yunho yang juga dingin dan tak melihatku.

"Hem…Nae…"

"Waeyo? Karena Changmin?"

"Changmin bukan seseorang yang protektif…" Jawabku terdengar tidak senang, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho hanya menyunggingkan sedikit ujung bibirnya padaku, entahlah aku tidak bisa menebak arti senyum itu, entah cibiran atau apa. Dan kemudian, Yunho berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya melihatnya tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan makhluk ini? Baru saja dia seolah mencibirku, kini dengan sangat berkesan baik hati dan lembut ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku?

"Bukankah kau ingin pulang? Kajja!" Tawar Yunho yang kemudian segera kusambut, walaupun aku masih tak mengerti akan sikapnya.

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, aku segera menaiki mobil yang tadi mengantarku ke tempat ini. Dan seperti sebelumnya, kami hanya diam. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tengah mencari topic pembicaraan yang mungkin akan mencairkan kedinginan situasi saat ini.

Namun tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar dan seseorang tengah meneleponku. Setelah aku melihat nama "Park Yoochun" tertera di layar handphone-ku, segera aku mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawabku.

_"Ya! Hyung.. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"_

"Mwo? Sekarang?"

_"__Nae, Junsu kembali dari Jepang dan dia mencarimu_."

"Mencariku? Tidak bisakah besok saja?"

_"Besok? Hem.. arraseo... aku akan memberitahunya"_

"Nae"

_"Dia merindukan Changmin... dia ingin bertemu denganmu di sana**"**_

"Arraseo… besok aku akan datang ke tempat itu, katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya di sana…"

_"Nae Hyung..."_

"Lagi pula, sudah terlalu lama aku tidak bertemu Changmin…"

_"Kau merindukannya Hyung?"_

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak merindukannya."

"_Hahaha nae nae, annyeong**"**_

"Nae… Annyeong…"

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Yoochun berakhir, aku segera menyimpan handphoneku kembali pada tempatnya semula. Dan pandanganku kembali pada apa yang ada di hadapanku. Dan sejauh ini, tak ada respon apapun dari Yunho.

…

Pikiranku kini beralih pada apa yang ku bicarakan dengan Yoochun barusan, entah kenapa aku harus kembali mendengar kenyataan yang selama ini kuhindari, kututupi dari semua orang yang ada di sekelilingku termasuk diriku sendiri. Dan kembali pada masa laluku yang selama ini aku tutupi, termasuk dari Yunho.

Yoochun mengatakan jika Junsu pulang hari ini dari Jepang, dan dia menanyakan keberadaanku dan meminta bertemu denganku saat ini juga. Namun, setelah penolakan yang aku lontarkan, tampaknya hal itu tidak akan terjadi, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Junsu saat ini, karena bila melihatnya, saat itu pula aku akan kembali pada sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan untukku.

Hingga akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya besok di tempat itu, tempat yang merupakan tempat tinggal Changmin, tempat tinggal orang yang berarti untukku dan Junsu. Ya… karena Junsu adalah kakak dari Changmin.

Akh… ternyata aku memang sangat merindukanmu Changmin-ah… Mungkinkah Jaejoong merindukanmu? Ya… aku rasa Jaejoong akan lebih merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu Changmin-ah...

"Youngwoong-ah..." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba di tengah kefokusanku.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajahku dan melihat Yunho yang masih focus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sedang memikirkannya…" Kata Yunho dengan sedikit senyum mencibirnya.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku polos, tak mengerti.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Tampaknya kau memang sangat merindukannya…"

"Nuguyo?"

"Your lovely... Shim Changmin…"

Aku membuang wajahku darinya ketika ia hendak melihatku, ya… memang harus ku akui, aku sangat merindukan Changmin.

"Kau sangat merindukannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, jika aku tidak merindukannya Yunho-ah!"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin melihat Changminmu itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan selalu tersenyum bila mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Karena aku tak mungkin bisa mempertemukannya dengan Changmin.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Ani..."

"Ah… waeyo?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya… Karena bukan aku yang mencintainya…"

Segera Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku yang masih menunduk. Yunho mencoba menemukan mataku, namun aku tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini. Entah kenapa aku takut!

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"Antar aku pulang Yunho-ah!"

"Youngwoong-ah… jawab pertanyaanku…"

"Antar aku pulang Yunho!"

"Kim Youngwoong…"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGANTARKU PULANG, AKU BISA TURUN DI SINI!"

"…"

"Mianhae…"

Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya seperti biasa, dan di sana, aku merasa kaku padanya. Mianhae Yunho-ah. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti itu.

…

Akhirnya, aku tiba di apartemen dengan Yunho. Ya… memang sebenarnya, apartemen ku dengan Yunho bersebelahan… karena itu, kami sangat dekat.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah…" Kataku lirih, sebelum aku memasuki apartemen dan sebelum Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Yunho menghampiriku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku, dan juga ia tersenyum.

"Gwenchana… Arraseo… tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu mengatakannya. Ppali… masuklah… kau pasti lelah!"

"Gomapta…" Jawabku yang kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemenku, dan kemudian, membaringkan tubuhku, istirahat.

...

Perjalananku menuju tempat itu memang terkesan misterius. Tepat pukul enam pagi, aku menuju tempat ini. Tempat jauh, yang memang sangat membuatku harus merindukannya setelah hampir satu tahun aku tidak ke tempat ini. Tempat yang merupakan tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Shim Changmin. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Tampaknya tak ada perubahan dari tempat ini, masih terkesan rapi dan aku harap bisa membuatmu nyaman Changmin-ah. Karena ini tempat yang sangat sepi kan? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai tempat sepi? Tempat yang bisa membuatmu sendiri, dan jauh dari semua orang.

"Kau, apa kau merindukanku? Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku merindukan suaramu Changmin-ah, aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu.

"Mianhae, selama ini aku tak datang menjengukmu. Bukan karena aku terlalu sibuk, tapi entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya Changmin-ah" Kataku yang kini tak dapat lagi membendung airmataku. "Selama di Seoul, aku hanya menjadi seorang Mahasiswa biasa. Tidak ada yang special dalam kehidupanku yang baru Changmin-ah,

"namun aku rasa sangat berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang dulu, kini aku harus menjadi seseorang yang tersembunyi minnie, seseorang yang tertutup. Mungkin kau marah padaku, aku yakin kau sangat marah padaku. Jeongmal mianhae Changmin-ah…" Kata-kataku terlontar begitu saja ketika aku duduk di depannya.

Lebih tepatnya, di hadapan foto Changmin yang menempel pada nisannya saat ini.

...

"Changmin-ah, Junsu akan datang hari ini… aku akan berbicara dengannya hari ini, denganmu juga… kita akan berbicara bertiga Changmin-ah. Sama seperti saat itu, namun sebelum Junsu datang, aku ingin lebih banyak berbicara denganmu…" Lanjutku yang kini isak tangisku mulai terdengar jelas.

"Changmin-ah, mianhae… aku membuatnya sakit hati tadi malam. Aku membentaknya tadi malam. Aku merasa marah padanya tadi malam. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padanya. aku memang sangat keterlaluan padanya, padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Dia selalu menjagaku dan tersenyum untukku ketika aku mengingatmu. Dia sangat baik, tidak seperti ketika aku melihatnya saat itu. Semua pikiran buruk tentang dia selama ini ternyata memang benar-benar salah. Dia sangat baik… Yunho- sangat baik…"

"Chincha?" Suara seseorang cukup mengagetkanku.

Dan ketika aku membalikan tubuhku dan melihatnya, Junsu sedang berdiri di belakangku dan tersenyum untukku. Aku segera menghambur padanya dan memeluknya.

"Junsu-ah…Jeongmal beogeosipoyo…"

"Kureyo? nado joongie"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Junsu terlihat begitu tampan saat ini. Ya… mungkin karirnya di Jepang sangat menanjak dan membuatnya banyak berubah seperti ini.

…

"Kau tidak berubah Jaejoong-ah…" Kata Junsu setelah lama kami melakukan upacara untuk Changmin.

Aku yang duduk di sampingnya kemudian melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau masih Kim Jaejoong yang dulu kan?" Tanya Junsu lagi dan kini ia melihatku.

"Di depan Changmin aku akan selalu menjadi Jaejoong yang sebelumnya…"

"Apakah hanya di depan Changmin saja?"

"Nae…"

"Wae?"

Aku kembali menatap foto Changmin dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu selama aku di Jepang?" Tanya Junsu lagi, dan kini terdengar nada keingintahuan yang sangat berlebih.

"Sangat banyak hal yang kau lewatkan selama ini suie…"

"Mwo? Chincha?"

"Nae…"

"Mungkinkah kau memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi menutupi semuanya darimu suie. Dan aku rasa, Changmin juga akan sangat setuju bila kau tahu semuanya…"

"Arraseo… ppalihae! Ceritakan padaku!"

"Sebenarnya…

**Jung Yunho pov**

Selasa, 28 September 2010

Aku terbangun setelah menyipitkan mataku karena sinar mentari yang mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kecil jendela pagi itu. Segera aku duduk dan mencoba mengendalikan diri dari tidur panjangku malam tadi. Akh, semakin tersadar, aku semakin mengingat mimpi tadi malam.

Kenapa aku harus kembali memimpikannya? Aish...

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan mencari udara segar agar aku tak lagi memikirkan mimpi itu.

…

Aku tak menemukan kertas yang biasa tergantung di pintunya. Akh, kenapa orang yang bernama Shim Changmin itu tidak mengiriminya surat lagi?

Tanpa mengkhiraukannya lebih lama, aku segera menekan bell apartemen itu, namun setelah lama tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kemana Jaejoong?

"_**Arraseo… besok aku akan datang ke tempat itu, katakan padanya aku akan menemuinya di sana…"**_

Ah… pasti dia tengah bertemu dengan Changminnya. Hem… kenapa aku tidak merasa senang ketika aku mendengarnya bersama Changmin, padahal perkenalanku dengan Youngwoong tidak lebih dari sekedar teman.

…

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taman kota yang tak jauh dari apartemen, dan di sana aku hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku sangat ingin menghubungi Youngwoong dan bertanya padanya 'Oediyo?'. Namun, bukankah bila aku melakuannya aku bisa menghancurkan pertemuannya dengan Changmin yang mungkin saat ini mereka sedang _berkencan_. Ah… hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku akui selama ini.

"Omo… Yunho-sshi…" Terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangku dan menyebut namaku, segera aku berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang kukenal di sana.

"Yunho-sshi… apa kau masih mengenalku?"

"Ahra-sshi?"

"Aaaa…. Kau masih mengenalku… Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi … Dimana kau selama ini?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sekitar sini, kau dari mana? Sudah lama aku di sini tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu!"

"Chinchayo?"

Aku tersenyum melihat Ahra. sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, ternyata dia masih mengingatku. Lalu, aku menyuruh Ahra untuk duduk di sampingku dan banyak hal yang akhirnya kami perbincangkan di sana. Hingga, tiba di sebuah titik pembicaraan yang membuatku harus mengakui suatu hal yang kusembunyikan selama ini.

…

"Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku tidak melihatmu lagi! Bukankah itu sudah hampir satu tahun?" Tanya Ahra ringan.

"Nae… Wae? Kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu, aku sangat merindukanmu! Terutama, ketika aku mendengar kau amnesia, aku takut kau melupakanku!"

"Aku memang sempat melupakanmu, mianhae…"

"A? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah orang amnesia tidak mengingat siapapun?"

"Jadi, kau benar mengalami amnesia?"

"Ya… namun, tepat dua bulan yang lalu, memoryku kembali seperti semula, aku bisa mengingat semuanya kembali…"

"Ah… Chinchayo? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Gwangju? Kau tahu, semua orang di sana mengatakan bahwa kau sedang menjalani terapi… dan mereka menunggu kepulanganmu…"

"Aku tahu, tapi… masih ada sesuatu yang kutunggu saat ini!"

"Kau menunggu apa lagi?"

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku menunggunya."

"MWO?"

"…"

"Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong yang—"

"Ya…"

"Aish, apa yang kau tunggu darinya?"

"Semuanya. Aku menunggu semuanya… dari Kim Jaejoong…"

"Kau, kenapa kau masih mengingat namja yang jelas-jelas telah menolakmu itu! Sekaligus namja yang telah sering melukaimu hingga kau seperti ini! Bahkan dia hampir membunuhmu Yunho-sshi…"

"Dia tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan selama ini Ahra-sshi… dia namja yang lembut dan sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah mencoba membunuhku…"

"Yunho, sadarlah… penyebab kecelakaan itu dia… jika dia tidak menabrak mobilmu hingga masuk ke dalam jurang itu, kau tidak akan kecelakaan…"

"Itu murni kecelakaan Ahra-sshi, polisi sendiri telah menyatakannya bahwa itu semua murni kecelakaan…"

"Terserah padamu…Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terjebak lagi dengannya…"

Mianhae Ahra-sshi, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui semua itu.

Aku melihat Ahra pergi. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata selamat tinggal sedikit pun, mungkin kau marah Ahra-sshi… ya… itu hal yang wajar, Arraseo.

…

TBC~~

Thanks to reviewer :P

**Jaecha : **Kenapa ya bohong sama Yunpa? hehehe dibaca aja ya chapter2 selanjutnya nanti juga di kasih tau kok, ato mungkin di chapter 2 ini juga udah mulai kebukan tuh alesannya :P Huaaa Jaema gak pernah selingkuh. :P oya, disini Yunpa sama jaema belum jadian yak ?! heheh kalo yunpa iya, udah inget semuanya kok. :D makasih udah review -hug hug-

**Nara-Chan : **annyeong juga nara. :D iya, changmin itu 'sesuatu' nya youngwoong a.k.a Jaejoong hehhe pacarnya chingu, nae. jaema sama youngwoong orang yang sama :) masalah yunpa hanya jaema. #loh? hehe Makasih buat reviewnya chingu -hug hug- :D

**KimShippo : **maaf kalo ceritanya bikin bingung, heheh :P tapi ya~ begitulah dapet idenya #loh? maksa heheh :P ini chap 2 nya semoga makin jelas ya ceritanya :) makasih udah review :) -hug hug-

**Momo Casshipper **dan **Julie YunJae **makasih chingudeul~ -hug hug hug-

dan

**Silent reader :)**

****and

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Remember**

**Cast : Yunjae is REAL!**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

Chapter sebelumnya :

"Dia tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan selama ini Ahra-sshi… dia namja yang lembut dan sangat baik. Dia tidak pernah mencoba membunuhku…"

"Yunho, sadarlah… penyebab kecelakaan itu dia… jika dia tidak menabrak mobilmu hingga masuk ke dalam jurang itu, kau tidak akan kecelakaan…"

"Itu murni kecelakaan Ahra-sshi, polisi sendiri telah menyatakannya bahwa itu semua murni kecelakaan…"

"Terserah padamu…Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terjebak lagi dengannya…"

Mianhae Ahra-sshi, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakui semua itu.

Aku melihat Ahra pergi. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata selamat tinggal sedikit pun, mungkin kau marah Ahra-sshi… ya… itu hal yang wajar, Arraseo.

…

Chapter 3

**Yunho POV**

Memang bukan hal yang mudah untuk pengakuan sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan, karena ketika kita harus mengakuinya sebuah perasaan lain terus menelusup dan mengatakan 'tidak' dengan lantang.

Begitupun untuk situasi saat ini. Aku tidak bisa untuk mengakuinya walaupun aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatku amnesia selama kurang lebih sepuluh bulan. Saat itu, aku melihat sebuah keliatan cahaya yang semakin mendekatiku, mendekati mobil yang tengah ku duduki.

Dan sebelum aku merasakan bahwa aku terjatuh ke jurang yang ada di sampingku, aku melihat sorotan matanya yang menyatakan kebencian amat dalam, sorotan mata yang menyatakan selamat tinggal dengan lantang, sorotan yang membuatku tahu bahwa dia melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja. Sorotan mata yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan dengan mudah, sorotan mata milik Kim Jaejoong.

Itulah terakhir kali aku melihat Kim Jaejoong, karena ketika aku sadar, yang kulihat adalah seorang namja yang mengaku namanya Kim Youngwoong. Kim Youngwoong yang menyatakan bahwa dia temanku, dan dialah yang hingga saat ini menemaniku. Dia Kim Youngwoong yang semakin hari, semakin aku tahu siapa dia. Dan tepat dua bulan yang lalu, aku menyadarinya, bahwa dia si pemilik mata yang sama. Dia Kim Jaejoong yang saat kecelakaan itu mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku.

Namun, sorot mata itu berubah. Kim Youngwoong yang ku kenal selalu menyiratkan kelembutan dalam matanya, dan sebenarnya sedikit sorotan ketakutan ketika ia melihatku, sorotan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu ketika aku mencoba menatapnya.

Hingga saat ini, aku tak tahu apa yang sangat kau sembunyikan itu, ya… aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sosok Kim Jaejoong di balik nama Youngwoong mu itu, namun ada sesuatu yang sangat kau simpan untuk tidak diketahui olehku. Mungkinkah itu sosok Shim Changminmu?

Shim Changmin yang sejak dulu selalu kau katakan bahwa kau menyukainya. Sejak dulu, sejak kita masih di high school yang sama. Walaupun aku tidak pernah tau siapa Changmin yang kau maksud.

End of Yunho POV

...

**Ki****m Jaejoong**** pov**

Ucapan selamat tinggal yang di ucapkan Junsu mengembalikanku menjadi Kim Youngwoong kembali. Ya… kembali aku harus menjadi Kim Youngwoong pembohong, dan Kim Youngwoong yang selalu di takuti oleh memory seseorang. Memory Yunho.

Aku tidak ingin Yunho kembali mengingat semua yang telah di laluinya, kini bukan Karena aku membencinya namun karena aku takut dia akan membenciku.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen itu, aku memikirkannya, memikirkan bagaimana bila Yunho mengingat kembali semuanya, mengingat kembali bahwa aku adalah orang yang membuatnya seperti ini, bahwa aku adalah Kim Jaejoong yang dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya dan mengharapkan kematiannya saat itu, bahwa aku adalah Kim Jaejoong yang dulu dikenalnya bila aku sangat membencinya.

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi saat ini, setelah aku mengetahui siapa Yunho yang sebenarnya, Yunho yang merupakan seseorang yang tak bersalah, seseorang yang tidak pernah terlibat pada kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Changmin dulu.

Pabo! Aku memang bodoh… tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melakuan hal bodoh itu padanya. Aku yang termakan oleh gosip yang sebernarnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ya… aku ingat kata-kata mereka yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin kecelakaan karena Yunho yang menabraknya dengan sengaja. Dan saat itu, aku segera melakuan hal gila pada Yunho ketika keadaan Changmin masih koma.

Sayangnya… di saat aku kembali setelah melakukan hal gila itu, aku menemui Changmin dan mendengar sebuah kalimat yang cukup membuatku tertegun dan menyesal hingga saat ini.

"_**Katakan pada Yunho terima kasih… karena dia aku masih bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu… sampaikan terima kasihku pada Yunho… Yunho orang pertama yang menyelamatkanku, dia yang datang tiba-tiba di waktu yang tepat… sampaikan terima kasihku padanya… Saranghae Jaejoong-ah…"**_

Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!

Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya ketika aku telah melakukannya. Dan sejak saat itulah aku memperkenalkan Kim Youngwoong padanya, dan aku berjanji akan menyampaikan terima kasih dari Changmin setelah aku melihat dia bahagia.

…

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan pintu apartemen dan semakin jelas pula aku melihat seseorang tengah menyandarkan punggunya di pintu apartemenku. Ya… dia Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-ah?" Tanyaku padanya setelah aku berada di depannya.

"A… kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Yunho yang kini ia membuka matanya dan melihatku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu…"

"Untuk apa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aniyo…" Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

Aku hanya memandangnya dan kemudian tersenyum padanya.

Kebiasaan! Selalu mengikuti kata-kataku bila kau merasa tidak suka terhadap kata-kata yang kulontarkan.

"Arraseo… sillyeohamnida… aku mau masuk!" Kataku yang kemudian sedikit membuatnya berpindah.

Setelah membuka pintu, aku masuk dan menunggu Yunho.

"A? Waeyo? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Tanyaku lagi yang kemudian beralih melihatnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"A… mianhae…" Jawab Yunho yang akhirnya ia masuk dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Kau, mau minum apa?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri bila aku haus…"

"Arraseo… aku tinggal dulu!"

Setelah aku melihat Yunho mengangguk, aku segera membawa pakaian gantiku dan memasuki kamar mandi.

…

Setelah selesai, aku kembali menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. Televisi yang ada di hadapanku kunyalakan, dan di sana kami berbicang banyak dan berkomentar pada setiap apa yang kami lihat, seperti apa yang biasa kami lakukan sebelumnya.

…

"Youngwoong-ah… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aniyo… aku tidak suka bila kau mulai bersikap formal padaku!"

"Itu kata-kataku…" Kata Yunho yang kemudian ia memukul kepalaku dengan tangannya.

"A… mianhada…"

"…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bila ini sebuah perintah, apa kau akan mengikutinya?"

"Mworagoyo?"

"…"

"Wae?" Tanyaku yang mulai tak sabar.

"Ikut aku pulang ke Gwangju!"

"MWO?"

"…"

"…"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa aku berasal dari Gwangju? Jadi, mungkin saja jika aku ke sana aku bisa mengingat memoryku sedikit demi sedikit…"

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"…"

"Kim Youngwoong…"

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap menjadi Yunho yang seperti ini?" Kataku tiba-tiba sambil menunduk, tanpa berani melihatnya.

"…"

Mianhae Yunho-ah, aku tahu itu sangat mengejutkan untukmu. Kau pasti akan mengatakan bahwa aku egois. Ya… aku memang egois, aku hanya menginginkan kau tetap seperti ini. Dan aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri yang pasti sangat merindukan keluargamu. Mianhae, ini hanya sebagian kecil keegoisanku.

Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat kembali masa lalumu. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku karenanya. Aaaa… mianhae

"Mianhae yunho-ah…"

"Pertimbangkanlah! Aku pulang! Annyeong higyeseo…"

Aku tak melihat punggung Yunho yang meninggalkanku. Karena setelah aku mendengar pintu mulai tertutup, tangisku pecah saat itu juga.

Changmin-ah, ottokhae? apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku belum bisa menyampaikan amanatmu. Mianhamneeda.

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Jung Yunho POV**

Kenapa kau masih membohongi dirimu sendiri? Sejujurnya, kenapa kau seolah tidak menginginkan jika aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Wae?

Sampai kapan kau akan menutupi sosok Kim Jaejoong?

…

Akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihat surat yang biasa tergantung di depan pintu Apartemen Youngwoong! Mungkinkah Youngwoong mengambilnya pagi-pagi sekali? Tapi itu bukan kebiasaannya

…

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tak bertatap muka dengannya, aku yang tidak berkunjung ke apartemennya seperti biasa, merasa sedikit aneh, mungkin dia juga seperti itu. Namun, dia juga sudah lama tak menampakan wajahnya keluar dari apartemen itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Mungkinkah dia sedang sakit sekarang?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemennya, karena sudah terbiasa, maka aku masuk tanpa ketuk pintu.

...

Aku melihat Youngwoong tengah duduk di atas sofa, ia menaikkan kakinya dan memeluknya. Begitupun dengan kepalanya yang ia benamkan di antara kedua lengannya. Ada apa dengannya? Mungkinkah dia sedang menangis?

"Youngwoong-ah…" Sapaku yang membuatnya terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

Aku melihat matanya yang sembab sedang di hapusnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku penuh selidik yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniyo… mataku kena debu jadi—"

"Jangan berbohong Youngwoong-ah… Mworagoyo? Apa kau sakit? Aku akan ambilkan obat untukmu!"

"Shiro… jaljinaepida…"

"…"

"…"

…

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Youngwoong setelah ia mencuci wajahnya.

"Jeongmal beogosippeoyo…"

Youngwoong hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, sebuah senyum yang terkesan di paksakan. Sebenarnya kau kenapa Youngwoong-ah?

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru datang ke sini?"

"Aku sibuk. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan akhir-akhir ini!"

"Huh! Sudah menjadi yunho yang sibuk sekarang! Tak ada waktu untuk namjamu ini?"

"Namjaku? hahaha… mianhada…"

"Cih! Lupakanlah…"

"Aaaa… bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke Taman hiburan?"

"…"

"Ottokae?"

"Hemm… Kajja!"

…

Di Taman Hiburan, aku sangat nyaman dengannya, karena walaupun matanya masih terlihat begitu sembab, namun ia kembali menjadi Youngwoong yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

"Yunho-ah, tinggal satu wahana lagi… setelah ini aku ingin ke sana!" Kata Youngwoong ketika kami berdua duduk di salah satu kedai Ice Cream di sana.

"Tentu… Hajiman, kau pernah naik itu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu… waeyo?"

"…"

"Kau tidak pernah?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Gyeolko animnida…"

"Mwo? Hahahaha…"

"Karena itu, jangan naik itu!"

"Hem…arraseo… ya sudah, kita pulang saja!"

"Aaaa… aku masih ingin di sini!"

"Aish, apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi di sini?"

"Aku… aku harus…"

"Mwo? Kau sedang mencari alasan?"

"Aniyo… aku sedang—"

"Ah… sekarang kau sering berbohong!"

"Nae… aku ingin sepertimu, sering berbohong! Hahaha" Kataku yang memang sedikit menyindirnya.

"…"

A? Kenapa kau diam Youngwoong-ah? Apa kata-kataku salah?

"Kurae… aku memang pembohong!"

Aku hanya diam tanpa merespon apa yang dikatakan Youngwoong, aku mengerti maksudmu Youngwoong-ah…

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu Yunho!"

"…"

"Aku pulang sekarang!"

Aku membiarkannya pergi tanpa menghalanginya lagi, aku yang diam menatap punggungnya menjauh merasa inilah hal yang harus kulakukan.

Tapi, sampai kapan dia akan menyembunyikan semua itu?

…

Jum'at, 15 Oktober 2010

"Kau yakin tidak berubah pikiran?" Tanyaku meyakinkan Youngwoong yang berdiri di depan pintu apartmennya.

"Mianhae… aku tidak bisa ikut Yunho-ah!" Jawabnya yang masih menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku akan lama di Gwangju. Tapi, handphone-ku akan tetap aktif. Jangan sungkan untuk tetap menghubungiku!"

"Nae… jeongmal mianhae Yunho!"

"Gwenchana.. arraseo. Annyeong higyeseo!"

…

End of Yunho POV

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

"Annyeong Higyeseo…"

Boleh aku berharap jika itu bukan suatu kalimat perpisahan? Boleh aku berharap bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi yunho-ah?

...

TBC ~~

Thanks to :

**Nara-Chan : **Makasih udah jadi reader setia hehehe -big hug- :D iya, Changmin udah meninggal :'( di sini. karena kecelakaan. Yunpa sama Jaema juga. tapi di tempat dan waktu yang beda sama Changmin. Semoga chapter ini gak bikin kamu makin bingung ya :) semoga bisa jelas maksud dari apa yang ingin saya sampaikan hehe :) makasih ya :)

**Shim Shia : **Iya, ternyata Changmin gak jadi penghalang. hohoho :D oh? biasnya Changmin ya? hehehe maaf yak :P kenapa ya? aku gak tega kalo Yoosu yang meninggal #loh? hehe tapi, emang aku selalu tergila pada yunjaemin hehe jadi berhubung peran changmin adalah peran yang penting, jadi ya begitulah hehe :P Abisnya di chap 4 ato 5 chingu, masih dipertimbangkan. mau diperpanjang ato nggak hehe makasih udah review chingu :)

**YouLeeta : **Makasih ya udah jadi reader setia chingu :) Jaejoong itu dulu pacarnya Changmin, tapi karena Changmin sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda :'( dan Jaejoong itu lagi deket sama Changmin, semoga di part ini bisa ngejelasin semuanya ya :)

**JaeChaa : **Hubungan Yunjae sebelumnya cuma temen satu kelas aja, tapi Yunho cuma memendam rasa sama Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong pacarnya Changmin. semoga bisa dimengerti ya chapter yang ini :) makasih udah review :)

**irengiovanny : **ia, ini lanjutannya semoga bisa dimengerti ya?! :) makasih reviewnya :)

and **silent reader ~**

**RnR ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Kim ****Jaejoong**** POV **

Aku tidak mengantar Yunho pergi bahkan hingga lobby pun aku tidak mengantarnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat takut bila kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

…

Apakah Kim Youngwoong akan tetap ada? Aku rasa, kau akan sangat membenci nama itu setelah kau tahu siapa yang selama ini menemanimu Yunho. Orang yang telah membuatmu seperti itu.

Mianhae Yunho-ah. Karena mengharapkan maaf darimu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Maka, kepergianku dari hidupmu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin agar aku masih bisa mengharapkan senyummu walaupun aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Annyeong yunho-ah!

…

Japan, 12 Maret 2012

"Ohayou Gozaimasu…" Sapanya ramah tepat di depan pintu setelah aku membukanya.

"Ohayou…" Jawabku sambil tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu!"

…

Setelah aku mengunci rapat pintu rumahku, aku segera mengikuti langkahnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Langkah kami memang tidak sama, karena itu aku harus berusaha berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Kau itu lucu sekali, bila kau tidak bisa sejajar denganku jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa dan memperhatikanku.

"Hem? Gomenasai!" Akuku yang aku tahu, pasti saat ini wajahku bersemu merah.

"Baka! Ayo kita berangkat!" Lanjutnya yang kemudian ia menarikku, dan menggamit lenganku.

…

Selama perjalanan menuju halte bis, ia tak melepaskan genggamannya begitupun ketika kami sampai di sana. Begitupun denganku, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman.

"Hyung…" Kataku melihatnya.

"Mwo? Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara bahasa Korea?"

"Nae… Na Korea beogosippeo…" Akuku lagi.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"…"

"Bila mendengar cerita Junsu, aku kira kau tidak akan pernah merindukan Korea lagi!"

"Selama apapun aku tinggal di Jepang, suatu saat aku selalu ingin pulang ke Korea. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi padaku!"

"Jaejoong-ah…apa kenanganmu di sana begitu menyakitkan?"

"Apa saja yang Junsu katakan padamu hyung?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menarikku lagi menaiki bis yang ternyata sudah ada di hadapanku. Bis yang akan membawaku ke tempat kerja yang telah dua tahun ini menjadi pengantarku.

"Junsu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau memiliki kenangan pahit di Korea, dan dia juga mengatakan…" Jawabnya setelah kami memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang di bis ini.

"mwo?"

"Mianhae… kekasihmu meninggal di sana!" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Baguslah… junsu tidak mengatakan hal tentang Yunho.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Aniyo… memang semua yang dikatakan Junsu benar!" Jawabku santai.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Changmin?"

"Sulit untuk melupakan orang yang berarti untuk kita Hyung!"

"Nae… arraseo…" Katanya terdengar lemah.

Aku tidak mengkhiraukannya lagi, dan dengan perlahan aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Aku tahu dia menyadarinya, tapi aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap pemandangan yang selalu menghiasiku setiap pagi ketika menuju kedai ice cream tempatku bekerja.

…

Kami turun di halte bis berikutnya, halte yang tak jauh dengan kedai ice cream ku.

Kami berjalan, tak saling bicara. Aku merasa dia sedikit dingin padaku. Apa karena kejadian di bis tadi? Mianhae Hyung…

…

"Jaejoong-sshi… Heechul-sshi… kenapa baru datang?" Tanya Leeteuk-hyung. Pelayan paling senior diantara pekerja yang lainnya.

Aneh memang, di kedai ice cream ini, semua pelayannya adalah warga Korea. Termasuk aku dan Heechul, mungkin karena pemiliknya pun orang korea, Choi Siwon.

"Jeosunghamneeda hyung…" Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Ah… sudahlah, langsung ganti pakaian kalian!"

"Nae hyung…"

…

Hem… padahal belum ada satu pelanggan pun yang masuk. Tapi leeteuk-hyung menyuruhku untuk cepat ganti baju. Untuk apa? Apa ada orang yang akan membeli ice cream jam sembilan pagi? Huh… dasar ajusshi itu memang menyebalkan kadang bila sikap idealismenya muncul.

…

"Wae?" Tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku, saat aku duduk termangu di salah satu meja.

"A? Ani…" Jawabku yang sedikit terkejut.

"Babo! Aku tau kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Mianhada…" Jawabku yang kemudian menunduk.

"…"

"Aku takut Hyung!"

"Takut apa?"

"Aku takut pulang ke Korea!"

"…"

"…"

"Waeyo?"

"Molla…"

"Karena Changmin?"

"Aniyo… ada yang lebih membuatku takut!"

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku!"

Apakah aku bisa menceritakan Yunho padanya? Menceritakan semua bebanku tentang Yunho pada Heechul hyung saat ini? Molla… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

…

Setelah lama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua yang membebaniku padanya. Aku harap, aku bisa merasa lega.

…

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Heechul hyung setelah lama ia menarik kesimpulan akan ceritaku.

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Heechul**** pov**

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyaku hati-hati setelah beberapa lama aku diam mendengar ceritanya.

"Mwo?" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau menyukai Yunho?"

"Molla…"

"…" Aku diam, sedikit berharap masih ada sisa tempat untukku.

"Aku rasa… Youngwoong mulai merindukannya!" Lanjutnya.

Benar-benarkah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi? Jaejoong dan Youngwoong, kau orang yang sama. Tapi mendengar ceritamu, aku tahu ada perbedaan besar diantara kalian.

Tidak bisakah sebagai Jaejoong atau pun Youngwoong, memiliki tempat untukku?

"Heechul-sshi… Jaejoong-sshi… sedang apa kalian? Tidakkah kalian melihat ada tamu yang datang?" Teriak leeteuk hyung memecahkan keheningan antara aku dan Jaejoong.

"Ah? Nae… mianhamneeda hyung!" Kata Jaejoong yang segera ia ke meja pelayan.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

…

Selama ini, aku memperhatikannya. Melihatnya dari jauh, Jaejoong memang namja yang berbeda. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak terlihat jelas, ia menyembunyikannya. Namun sayang, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi… entahlah, mungkin cukup untukku dengan memperhatikannya seperti ini.

End of Heechul POV

...

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di ujung dinding itu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lelah hari ini. Padahal bukan saatnya aku untuk pulang.

Dan, dengan sedikit memohon akhirnya leeteuk hyung mengijinkan aku untuk pulang lebih cepat. Kebetulan hari ini tidak begitu banyak pengunjung seperti biasanya.

…

Setelah aku berganti pakaian, aku keluar. Namun…

Aku melihatnya, pemilik mata musang itu berada tepat di depan pintu ia bermaksud memasuki kedai, dan langkahnya benar-benar terhenti ketika ia melihatku.

Aku memandangnya, ingin sekali aku menghambur untuk memeluknya, namun aku tahu, ia pasti marah padaku.

Semakin lama, aku menunduk, mencoba menghindar dari pandangannya, karena entah kenapa, kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan untuk sekedar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jaejoong-ah… Gwenchanayo? Leeteuk hyung bilang kau sakit. Waeyo?" Tanya Heechul yang segera membuatku kini beralih melihatnya.

"Aniyo… gwenchana…" Jawabku yang segera pergi dan melewati Yunho yang masih diam memperhatikanku.

"Youngwoong-ah…"

Sontak aku terdiam, tepat di samping Yunho aku berdiri. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena kembali kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan. Dan kini, aku merasakan tanganku juga tak bisa kugerakkan, bukan karena kaku, namun aku tahu, Yunho menahannya. Ia memegang lenganku.

"Gidarigo isseulkkeyo!" Lanjutnya yang kini membuatku harus melihatnya.

Matanya masih seperti dulu. Tajam namun lembut. Yunho-ah… kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu.

…

Yunho membawaku pergi.

Walaupun aku tahu, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kami. Mianhae hyung…

…

Di sebuah Restaurant Korea kami masih diam, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulontarkan saat ini, mungkin karena ketakutanku hingga aku membisu.

1 jam…

2 jam…

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Yunho memecahkan kegemingan dengan tiba-tiba.

"…"

"…"

"Apa itu masih berlaku?" Tanyaku ragu.

Yunho melihatku, mencoba menemukan mataku di saat aku terus menunduk. Boleh aku berharap kau belum tahu apapun? Boleh aku berharap kau masih menjadi Yunho yang hanya mengenal Youngwoong?

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatku?" Tanya Yunho yang membuatku semakin menunduk.

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah… Lihat aku!"

"…"

"YOUNGWOONG-AH…"

Aku berdiri, beranjak pergi. Aku takut, sangat takut…

"Youngwoong-ah…" Yunho menarik lenganku dan mendorongku pada dinding yang berada di belakangku.

Kepalaku kini berada di antara tangannya, tubuhnya yang tinggi, membuatku harus sedikit menengadah ketika melihat matanya. Aku tahu, mataku kini sudah merah dan berair, dan dengan susah payah aku berharap air mata ini agar tidak jatuh di hadapannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho yang membuatku semakin tersudut.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku kembali menunduk dan menghindar dari pandangannya.

"…"

"WAE?" Teriak Yunho keras.

"Aku… a-aku takut!" Gumamku pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit menjatuhkan tubuhku. "Mianhae…" Lanjutku lemah, setelah aku benar-benar berjongkok sempurna.

Kini air mataku tak bisa ku tahan lagi, aku menangis! Dalam diam aku menangis. Aku tak berani menatap Yunho. Aku tak berani melihatnya.

…

"Youngwoong-ah…" Kata Yunho yang ku dengar suaranya kini terkendali.

Aku masih belum berani menatapnya, aku masih diam. Tanpa mengubah posisiku saat ini, walaupun ku tahu, semakin banyak mata yang menatap ke arah kami, dan semakin kami menyadari, semakin kami menghiraukan mereka.

"Aku takut… aku mohon kau mengerti… aku takut! Aku… aku sangat takut!"

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yunho membawaku duduk. Ia mencoba membuatku nyaman, dia membuat kepalaku kini menyandar di bahunya. Ia mengusapnya lembut, dan membuatku merasa tenang.

…

"Gwenchanayo..." Tanya Yunho setelah beberapa lama. Kini ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Nae… gomawo!" Jawabku yang masih menunduk.

"Mianhae…"

"Aniyo… aku yang seharusnya minta maaf! Mianhaeyo Yunho-ah…"

"…"

Dengan perlahan, aku mengangkat wajahku, dan melihatnya.

"Sudah dua tahun aku tidak melihat matamu!" Kata Yunho.

"Nae?"

"Na jeongmal beogosippeoyo!"

"…"

"…"

"Aku takut kau membenciku Yunho! Itulah alasanku pergi!" Jawabku pelan.

"…"

"…"

"Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Molla!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Mollayo…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"…"

5 menit…

15 menit…

"Bisakah kita memulai dari awal?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nae?"

"Coneun Yunho-imnida…" Kata Yunho yang kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nae?"

"Yunho-imnida… nuguseyo?"

"Kim Youngwoong-imnida…" Jawabku ragu yang kemudian menjabat lengannya.

"…"

"Wae?"

"Tidak bisakah aku berkenalan dengan Jaejoong?"

TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Remember**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Author : ahnhaerin**

****Annyeong! mianhamneeda.. -bows-

telat buat update chap ini, gak tau kenapa tiba2 males nulis, and edit -curhat- #dorrr heheh ^^v

Ini Last Chap, maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita sebelumnya, karena itu memang tidak disengaja. :D

YUNJAE IS REAL!

HAPPY READING~

**Chapter sebelumnya **

"Coneun Yunho-imnida…" Kata Yunho yang kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nae?"

"Yunho-imnida… nuguseyo?"

"Kim Youngwoong-imnida…" Jawabku ragu yang kemudian menjabat lengannya.

"…"

"Wae?"

"Tidak bisakah aku berkenalan dengan Jaejoong?" **  
**

**Chapter 5 / Last Chapter**

**Kim Jaejoong POV**

Mwo? Apa yang Yunho katakan? Dia sudah tahu semuanya? Dia tahu siapa Jaejoong? Sejak kapan? Sejak kepulangannya dari Gwangju? Memorinya kembali? Dia mengingatnya?

"Mianhae…" Kata Yunho yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

…

Aku menuliskan sebuah alamat dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

"Datanglah minggu depan pukul sepuluh pagi!" Kataku berat.

"Mwo?"

"Kau akan melihatku di sana!"

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Jung ****Yunho pov**

_"Kau akan melihatku di sana!"_ Kata Youngwoong yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Waeyo?

Tanpa sempat aku menanyakannya, aku melihat Youngwoong pergi…

Arraseo… aku akan menemuimu minggu depan!

…

Incheon, 19 Maret 2012

Waeyo?

Hanya kata itu yang terpatri di kepalaku saat ini. Sedikit keraguan menelusup masuk dan mengacaukan semuanya. Membuatku menghasilkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ingin ku ketahui jawabannya. Sejujurnya, apa yang selama ini di sembunyikan Jaejoong? Adakah sebuah hal yang tidak boleh ku ketahui sama sekali?

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan alamat ini? Kenapa dia memberiku alamat ini?

"…_Itu adalah alamat sebuah komplek pemakaman di daerah Incheon…"_

Hanya sepenggal kalimat itu yang kuingat saat ini. Kalimat yang diucapkan Lee ajusshi ketika aku menanyakan alamat yang Jaejoong berikan padaku minggu lalu.

Apa maksud namja ini? Begitu banyakkah hal yang disembunyikannya dariku?

…

Jam yang melingkar di lengan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 9.53 pagi. Sesuai permintaannya, aku akan menemuinya di alamat ini…

…

Komplek pemakaman yang cukup besar!

Dan…

Aku melihatnya, aku melihat Jaejoong di sana.

Ia duduk di depan sebuah nisan. Terlihat ia sedikit menunduk, sebenarnya siapa itu? Tak terlintas satu nama pun di dalam benakku saat ini.

…

"… jeongmal beogosippeoyo…"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar kalimat kerinduan di ucapkan Jaejoong. Wajahnya masih menunduk. Namun, aku tidak mendengarnya sedang menangis ketika langkahku semakin dekat dengannya.

"Youngwoong-ah…" Sapaku yang kemudian membuat Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan berbalik melihatku.

"Yunho…" Jawabnya yang segera membuatku semakin mendekat padanya. "Duduklah!"

Aku duduk di sampingnya, dan segera ku palingkan wajahku dan melihat foto yang tertempel di nisan itu.

Nuguyo?

Kuarahkan pada sesuatu di bawah foto itu.

Di sana, ada sebuah ukiran nama. Nama seseorang yang membuatku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan.

Shim Changmin…

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Changmin-ku? Kau bertemu dengannya sekarang! Dia… Shim Changmin-ku…" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada foto yang ada di hadapanku.

"Mwo?"

"…"

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"…"

"Kim Youngwoong…"

"…"

"…"

"Mianhaeyo…" Kata Jaejoong.

"…"

"Yunho, di depan Changmin aku meminta maaf padamu… jeongmal mianhaeyo… untuk semuanya. Untuk kepergianku, untuk kebohonganku, untuk kepura-puraanku, untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah ku lakukan padamu selama ini. Dan aku rasa, kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang kumaksud ini. Nae… aku pergi ke Jepang, satu hari setelah kau pulang ke Gwangju. Aku pergi karena aku takut, aku takut kau marah padaku, kau membenciku, dan… tampaknya semuanya sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena aku berbohong padamu! Aku berbohong tentang segala hal yang telah kau ketahui!"

Jaejoong masih menunduk diam. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar merasa bersalah?

"Youngwoong-ah…"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?"

"…"

"Ya sudah… Hanya itukah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Mollayo…"

"Jika aku memaafkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"…"

"…"

"Kamsahamneeda. Jeongmal kamsahamneeda…" jawabnya lagi.

"Hanya itukah?"

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya…"

"?"

"Jeongmal kamsahamneeda… itu yang dikatakan Changmin untukmu. Sebelum dia pergi, dia memintaku menyampaikannya. Dia mengatakan '_sampaikan terima kasihku pada Yunho… Yunho orang pertama yang menyelamatkanku, dia yang datang tiba-tiba di waktu yang tepat… sampaikan terima kasihku padanya'_… itu yang Changmin katakan...

"Entah kenapa aku masih mengingat semuanya. Semua hal yang terjadi saat itu. Aku belum bisa melupakan satu hal pun."

"Maksudmu? Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Changmin sebelumnya?"

Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. Apakah dia menganggapku juga sudah tahu siapa Changmin?

"Tidak ingatkah kau pada changmin-ku dulu?"

"dulu?"

"Kau…"

"Aku tahu kau, tapi aku tidak mengenal Changmin!" Entah kenapa, aku mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi. "Sejak pertama kali aku mengingatmu, yang jelas ku ingat, kau adalah Jaejoong. Teman satu kelasku yang dingin dan tersembunyi. Aku tidak pernah mengenal Changmin, hanya dari surat itu dan ungkapan-ungkapanmu yang selalu merindukannya… tanpa aku tahu sosok Changmin seperti apa! Dan asal kau tahu, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya, memang aku sangat berharap ada pertemuan antara aku dengan Changmin…"

"…"

"Changmin-sshi… apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya? Kekasihmu mengatakan—"

"Sebelum kau kecelakaan…" Potong Jaejoong yang membuatku melihatnya. "Sebelum aku menabrakmu!" Lanjutnya.

"…"

"Kau juga tidak ingat pada orang yang mengalami kecelakaan pada tanggal 25 Juni 2008 lalu?"

"25 Juni 2008?"

"Orang itu Changmin… kecelakaan yang merenggutnya dariku. Kecelakaan yang membuatku tidak bisa lama dengan Changmin. Kecelakaan, yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku menabrakmu!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau menolongnya saat itu? Kau yang membuatnya tiba di Rumah sakit. Namun sayang, aku justru menganggap bahwa kau lah yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Changminku. Karena itulah, aku melakukannya. Aku bermaksud balas dendam padamu. Pembalasan yang justru membuatku sangat bersalah…

"Membuatmu amnesia, adalah suatu kesalahan besar yang kulakukan. Karena, aku baru tahu, bahwa kaulah yang menyelamatkan Changminku saat itu setelah aku menabrakmu. Karena kau aku masih bisa melihat Changmin. Karena kau pula, aku masih bisa mendengar Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia mencintauku, walaupun itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kamsahamneeda…"

Kini aku melihat Jaejoong menangis.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin memelukmu!

"Mianhae…jeongmal mianhaeyo Yunho-ah! Ucapan terima kasihku dulu, memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Kini, aku ingin meralatnya. Aku sangat menyesal, entah kau percaya atau tidak. Jeongmal mianhae!" Tangisan itu memang tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Mata itu merah dan berarir tanpa henti.

"…"

…

"Tampaknya akulah yang bodoh karena masih memaafkanmu! Dan masih menyayangimu!" Akuku setelah beberapa lama kami hanya diam. "Changmin-sshi… cheonmaneyo… dan… kamsahamneeda… karena kau juga aku bisa mengenalnya! Aku bisa mengenal sisi lain dari Jaejoong. Sisi lain yang membuatku semakin menyukainya!"

"Yunho…"

"Bukankah kau ingin meralatnya? Aku akan membantumu!"

"Yunho…"

"Nae?"

"Yunho…"

"Arraseo… kita mulai dari awal! Dihadapan kau Changmin-sshi… Choneun Yunho-imnida… Nuguseyo?"

Jaejoong hanya diam ketika aku menyodorkan lenganku padanya. tampaknya dia masih belum percaya jika aku memaafkannya.

…

"Nae… Jaejoong-imnida!" Jawabnya sambil menyambut tanganku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa ku tahu apa yang sedang kuinginkan dan kucari selama ini. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang disembunyikannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya menghamburkan pikiranku.

"Ah…aniyo…"

…

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Nae?"

"Aku tidak percaya aku menyebut namamu!" Akuku ketika kami berjalan menuju motorku yang kuparkirkan jauh di bawah sana.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kau menyebut namaku!" Jawabnya ringan.

Baguslah! Dia kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ingat bahwa aku Jaejoong?"

"Dua bulan sebelum aku pulang ke Gwangju…"

"Mwo? Jadi…"

"Mianhae… sebenarnya, aku juga takut kau pergi ketika kau tahu bahwa aku sudah mengingatmu!"

"Arraseo…"

"…"

"…"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aku benci bila kau mulai bersikap formal padaku!"

"sepertinya kau yang lebih sering mengatakan hal itu dari pada aku!"

"hehehe"

"Aku suka kau kembali seperti yang dulu!"

"Hem?"

"…"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hem… mianhae, surat-surat itu…"

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimatku. Apa yang dipikirkan namja ini?

"Sebenarnya, Youngwoong yang membuatkannya untuk Jaejoong! Kau mengerti kan?"

"?"

"Entah kenapa, aku masih merindukan surat-surat Changmin… aku masih belum bisa melupakannya saat itu!"

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Untuk sekarang…Mollayo…"

"Wae?"

"…"

"Arraseo… sepertinya, hati Jaejoong masih milik Changmin… Mungkinkah Youngwoong memberi aku kesempatan?"

"Sekarang, Jaejoong dan Youngwoong orang yang sama…"

"Jeongmalyo? Arraseo mungkin—"

"Saranghae…" Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?"

"Mungkin memang bodoh orang sepertiku mengatakannya! Setelah meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih… tapi—"

Aku menutup kata-katanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dan memeluknya sangat erat. Ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa tanpa alasan aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Dia hanya menatapku tanpa merespon apa-apa. Sepertinya dia masih terkejut akan apa yang kulakukan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencabut kata-katamu itu!" Kataku ringan setelah melepaskannya.

"Kau…"

"Wae?"

"Aku bersumpah akan mencabut kata-kataku bila kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Mwo?"

"Neoya!"

"Arraseo… apa sekarang kau sudah setuju?"

"Heh?"

"Nado saranghae Kim Jaejoong..."

The End

THE END CHINGUDEUL. heheh pendek yak?

emang aku bikin pendek di chap ini, udah stuck juga mau lanjutannya gimana hhoho

and.. Thanks to :

**meirah.1111 : **oh? waduh, apalagi chap yang ini.. huaaa ini kan lama updatenya. :P tapi, makasih udah ngikutin terus ya :) makasih udah review :)

**Julie YunJae : **wah, eon emang waktunya tbc hehe ^^v ah, nae. ff itu kita bicarain di belakang kamar yunjae yal? #eh hehe ^^v makasih udah review :)

**Momo Dwi98 Casshiper : **Ara bukan siapa2 yunpa, cuma temen sekampung halaman. sebenernya disini Ara suka sama yunpa tapi aku gak tonjolin. hehe jadi kesannya ara cuma piguran gak jelas #DORRR hehhe maap2 #wew iya, Chullie juga suka sama eomma, tapi ya.. apa mau dikata. hati udah terpaut sama yunpa :P iya, semuanya dimulai dari awal :) makasih udah review :)

**Nara-Chan : **Kalo kepribadian ganda sih nggak ya.. tapi emang ada perbedaan. jadi kesannya jaema menutup jaejoong yang sebenarnya dari yunpa cuma, jadi ngenalin youngwoong gitu.. hehhe dan youngwoong juga dikenalin cuma buat yunpa, jadi kalo kepribadian ganda sih nggak kayaknya (?) #Authorgaje hehe ikatan hati yang mempertamukan mereka #eeeeaaaa hehe yunpa udah cari2 jaema sampe akhirnya ketemu di cafe ice cream itu. awalnya aku juga mau tulis bagian yunho pov yang cari2 jaema, tapi takutnya jadi monoton sama kayak ff smile chingu, hehehe #alibi #wew maaf kalo kecepetan ;'( makasih udah review :D

**YouLeeta : **Bertele2 yak? waduh, maap yak? hehhe ^^v makasih udah review :)

**KishiZhera : **O.o ? Chincha? ini gak ada apa2nya dari ff chingu, heheh ^^v makasih udha review :)

**Aoi Ko Mamoru : **maap2 lama updatenya ya? ;'( makasih udah review :)

**Rara : **Bisa dilihat gimana reaksi jaema pas tau yunpa udah tau semuanya di chap ini. :P makasih udah review :)

**irengiovanny : **Iya, semuanya dimulai dari awal dengan perkenalan kembali :) hoho dilempar changmin aku juga mau #eh hehe :P makasih udah review :)

and **silent reader :)**

**Annyeong! sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya #dilemparjaema hehe**


End file.
